User talk:4kant,6
You dead? :o --OuWTB 09:26, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :No :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:40, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Why you so silent then? :( --OuWTB 10:50, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::I have been ill recently :( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:52, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::: :o What you got? :o --OuWTB 10:54, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::Fever :( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:56, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::So you didn't go to school? :o --OuWTB 10:58, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::No :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:59, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Did you do all your homework in the meantime? :o --OuWTB 11:01, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::No :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:02, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::So, you had a lot of spare time, yet you didn't edit on our wikis :| --OuWTB 11:06, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::I was incapable of doing anything else than lying in my bed :( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:07, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::You lazy? :o --OuWTB 11:09, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::You didn't know that yet? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:10, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Next time you ill, I'm gon' get ye :o --OuWTB 11:15, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Good luck :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:16, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I know where your house lives though :o --OuWTB 11:21, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::But do you know where my bed sleeps? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:21, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Probably in your house, but not in one of your dads garages :o --OuWTB 11:27, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Probably :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::I'm just gon' know on y'r door :o --OuWTB 11:35, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:36, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::I can be very persuasive, so I know y'r parents are gon' let me in :o --OuWTB 11:42, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Even though you speak a takavíhki dijålekt? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:42, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm gon' talk Swedish :o --OuWTB 11:47, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:49, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::You don't believe me? :o --OuWTB 11:55, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::I do :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:00, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Do you also believe in me? :o --OuWTB 12:03, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Mayhaps :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:05, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 12:06, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::If the Hecipir's religion would be Owetabism, everyone in Hecipir would believe in you :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::And do they speak Ovetabiânã? :o --OuWTB 13:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::No, they speak Hečipir :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:42, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 14:56, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Further details So. *throat clearing* I know this wiki is abandoned, like most of your wikis (even the Northern Takavíhki Islands), but I'd like to know more of this one. Like, where is it, what race are its inhabitants, what's the climate, etc. Can you provide info on this? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :We're offshore the Danube delta, so we've probably got hot summers and existent winters. Its inhabitants are probably all white :P And please don't call Inselöarna the "Northern Takavíhki Islands" :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:03, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Northern Takavíhki Islands is Burenia :P ::I'll call Inselöarna the Northern Tautology Islands o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::@Burenia: Only some of those islands are takavíhki :o @Inselöarna: :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:08, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::@Burenia: Burenia doesn't make sense if take their location though. Seems like a mixture of my, what you called, "fék magyar", words that are likely ab posteriore a posteriori, tones and a dozen irregularities from somewhere and your fäk Deutsch. @Inselöarna: Isn't "insel" derived from Latin "insula"? And I am sure that "öarna" means "(the) islands". Years of listening to Finntroll have greatly improved my knowledge of fake German Swedish. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::@Burenia: "Fäk Deutsch"? What language do you mean? :o @Inselöarna: That's correct :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:19, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@Burenia: I'm mocking Swedish in response to your earlier mocking of Fèngë, why :P @Inselöarna: Since tautology is takavíhki, I totally get the reason for your assumption that I called Inselöarna "Northern Takavíhki Islands". -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::@Burenia: That produces negative feeling though :o @Inselöarna: No, the reason was that "Takavíhki Islands" refers to the UK, so since Inselöarna is north of the UK, I assumed you meant that by "Northern Takavíhki Islands" :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:43, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::@Burenia: Like the goal of taunts is to produce positive feelings on the target. @Inselöarna: That produces other "Northern Takavíhki Islands", like, Newfoundland, Iceland, Svalbard, Nunavut (as in the archipelago) and many others, but that doesn't mean that everything north of UK is takavíhki o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::@Burenia: Produces negative feeling = makes no sense :P @Inselöarna: You were talking about a wikination of mine though, and Inselöarna is immediately north of the British Isles :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:19, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::@Burenia: Lemme explain that. You called Fèngë "fake Hungarian/fék magyar" and I'm calling Swedish "fake German". @Inselöarna: Thought it's closer to Sweden and on a more northern latitude than UK o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::@Burenia: I called a takavíhki conlang "fake takavíhkilang", you called a netakavíhki natlang "fake takavíhkilang". That's a huge difference :P @Inselöarna: Scotland's closer than Sweden though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:21, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::@Burenia: my conlang's takavíhki? Its only takavíhkiness is distinguishing between open-mid and close-mid . Tell me about other takavíhkinesses. @Inselöarna: Hell if I knew it before. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::@Burenia: /χ/ magyar /χ/ magyar /χ/ magyar... :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:11, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::That's netakavíhki. Russian has it, Hebrew has it, Yiddish has it... say more languages which have it? Oh and Hungarian replaces /x/ with /k/. Just like Swedish does. That's takavíhki. Anyway, even though there isn't that /x~χ/ sound, ümläüts still make Swedish fake German. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::::No, /ɣ̟/ is netakavíhki, /χ/ makes one sound like an idiot who doesn't even know the difference between speaking and vomiting. You call that netakavíhki? :P No, you've got it entirely wrong, Brabantic and Swedish are the real Germanic languages, with German and Limburgish being fake Brabantic and Norwegian and Danish fake Swedish :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:49, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Correcting: Brabantic and Limburgish being fake Dutch (no prejudice here) and Danish being fake Norwegian :P ::::::::::::::::Looks like I get it. If something isn't 100% mutually intelligible with Swedish or Uxykascar (or Brabantic/Gessels) is takavíhki in your opinion. Right? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::::::Nevermind, I've (suddenly) realized that you're acting lowlandish. Your goal is now only to prove that your opponent's takavíhki. Kaufman, out. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::::::@Feek Datsj: :'( @Fejk Skändivejvjen: :o @Lowlandish: I just like to win arguments :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:03, March 14, 2015 (UTC) "Feek Datsj" and "Fejk Skändinejvjen" prove that English's takavíhki :P ::::::::::::::::::Oh that was an argument? Lols. Thought it's just a discussion about takavíhkiness. And you consider mercy killing a win? More like spitting in your opponent's face and retreating. :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Like English isn't? o: :::::::::::::::::::We disagreed :P I consider myself to have won an argument when the opponent no longer disagrees :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:49, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Of course it is. It is one of the languages that will be used for testing the ULTS :P ::::::::::::::::::::Blabber less, develop more :P ::::::::::::::::::::I'll test Varðinekvas when I'll be done with it. It's gonna be somewhere in the lower points. ::::::::::::::::::::Why you even consider this an argument? This is a discussion about how takavíhki the world around such netakavíhki people is and we teach each other about it. For example you've told me about principles of takavíhkiness which are based on netakavíhki dijålektaqë of takavíhki languages and I've said that Danish is takavíhkier than you've thought o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Also test some of the Salishan languages, Gęčokaxʔa, Burenian and your langs for failed wikinations then. :::::::::::::::::::::Do that :P I'm pretty sure it's an argument about whether this is an argument or not though :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:46, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Sure :P ::::::::::::::::::::::Well for you lowlanders anything where opponent doesn't agree with your point of view is an argument :P I didn't even know what's takavíhki in natlangs. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | )